fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Bowerstone Castle
Bowerstone Castle, or Castle Fairfax as it was known in Fable II, returns in Fable III. It serves as the residence of the monarchy, having been the home of Lucien Fairfax, the Hero of Bowerstone, and eventually the Hero of Brightwall. It has been greatly expanded over the 50 years between Fable II and Fable III. The previous looks of the castle are almost entirely gone, albeit for the tower, though it is inaccesable. You recieve the castle after you have become King or Queen. Layout Bowerstone Castle is reached through Bowerstone Market. Having walked up the stairs and entered the castle itself, you find yourself in the main hall. In front of you is a staircase, to your left the dining room and to your right. At the top of these stairs you can go three ways, to the left to the Royal suite, to the right to War room and the Treasury, or go straight on into the Throne room. From the dining room one can go to the kitchen or even to the Library. From these you can enter the garden with the Hero of Bowerstone's tomb. Go upstairs via the garden stairs and you find yourself in the Prince's/Princess's room, a room seperated from the others. Notes *Theffffre is a statue of Logan inside the garden. If Logan is executed, Sir Walter Beck 's statue will replace it at the end of the game. If he isn't, then Walter's statue will be placed where the Hero met with Elise/Elliot at the begining of the game. *The Castle itself looks more pleasing than other areas of Bowerstone, possibly due to multiple renovations over the past 50 years made by the Hero of Bowerstone and the industrial revolution. *During the beginning of the game, you escape out of the Castle through the Hero of Bowerstone's tomb, meaning that the Hero of Bowerstone was buried in the area of the Castle. *Bowerstone Castle is featured in the opening of Fable III and is where the Hero of Brightwall spends his/her teenage years, they know little of the world outside the castle. *X-Box LIVE have released a Bowerstone Castle dashboard theme. *Jasper seems to believe that the garden looks rather sinister at night. *The castle no longer heals your scars when you sleep in it, as you do not get bonuses from sleeping in beds anymore. *When you start the game, you can see a black chicken just outside of the kitchen. It's most likely the chicken from the intro. *When you are the king or queen, you can decide the interior design of the castle to be either Good or Evil. Good makes the carpets and wallpaper light blue, and evil makes them red. It has no impact on your morality, and no comments are made by the people of Albion. So, if you are good, and want the castle to be red, it makes no difference. *Normally, you can't sell the castle. However, you can sell it by moving your family there and divorcing your spouse, and still be able to use the treasury, the map, and the throne as usual. *At the beginning of the game, the Royal Tomb has been closed by the order of King Logan . *In the library where you can find the sixth page of Ben Finn's book, there is four statues that can be interacted with. If you interact with them in the right order, the locked door will open up to a set of stairs that lead down to a chest. The order to interact with the statues is as follows (their posistions are explained as if you've entered through the garden): Upper left (Hero of Skill), upper right (Hero of Strength), lower left (Hero of Skill) and lower right. *In the hallway with the two deer heads, there is an invisible flit switch you can shoot. Shoot in between the antlers and you should hit it. Once you hit it, it will move to the other deer. Shoot in between the other deer's antlers and once you hit it again, a bookcase will slide back to reveal a small room with a chest in it. *In the library there are statues talking of the Triumvirate, speaking of the three weapons they made. File:Hero 3.jpg|Hero of Fable III inside the Castle File:Fable_3_Intro_HD_01.jpg|Bowerstone Castle as seen in the Chicken trailer. File:G.jpg|The tower of Castle Fairfax, by the time of Fable 3 the tower looks to be in slight ruin. File:Logan's_Statue_Small.jpg|Logan's Statue DSC05068.JPG|The Hero stands beside the throne. DSC05125.JPG|Bowerstone Castle study. Category:Fable III Locations Category:Locations Category:Houses Category:Fable III Property